bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CuteLunaMoon/Chapter 1: Oh yes... Paleblood.
Journal of viscount Frederick IV Albert Von Mauve The young fella, who previously hopped on the coach with me has fallen asleep. He had a look of a critical ill man. Pitiful lad. But I'm no different from him. The doctors in my city has stated that I was beyond saving. Charlatans! One day, words of a remedy in this city came to my father's ears and thus he sent his good-for-nothing second son to this God-forsaken land in order to prolong his meaningless life, or perhaps shorten. Before I go, Grand Duke Brisé of Nothingharm, a family friend, gave me a warning. " Twenty years ago, my daughter Luna went to Yharnam and never returned. I sent two search parties there the following year, but they found nothing. There was only rumours, some of which are most unbelievable. " Before Brisé was a duke, he was just a count, but rich. He remarried to a widowed duchess and perhaps bought his title. I, myself, believed that his wife wanted to throw her stepchildren out so that her own daughters become the sole heirs. That's not too uncommon amongst the upper class now. And the duchess played her part so well, you could believe in all her lies and tricks. The poor Countess Luna and her brother Louis. She sure looked beautiful in her pictures. To think , now I'm walking her path. Sent by my father to the cursed land Yharnam, so that my brother would be his only heir. The coach slows down on the steep slope. The sun is setting and the last light of the day is weakly streaming from the jagged horizon. It's getting dark outside and I'm not quite happy because of the lack of vision. It's the first time I'm so far away from home.It's irritating that my only friends on this long and boring journey are the other passengers, most of whom are commoners. Would you look at the pig of a kid! He has eaten like two loaves of bread and a jar of jam and he still wants more from his mother. And that ill-looking lad is snoring disturbingly, and every time the coach shake, he snorts. If I'm home right now I would be ready to go to the theatre, and away from all these petty commoners.Cobber roads slowly replace tracks and soon houses grow thicker on both side of the road. " Yharnam" The driver announces. There's a strange excitement amongst the other passengers. The man who was sleeping has woken up and I swear he's holding a pistol under his pardessus. The fat kid is cowering under his mother's seat and his mother is praying in a language I know not. The coach slows down and finally stops. No one makes a sound. I and a another the ill fella stand up, open the door and step out of the coach. I swear that the lady, mother of the fat kid, looks at us with pitiful eyes and make the cross like crazy. The city guards, who don ragged church attire and carry strange-looking rifle throw suspicious gaze. " Must you go, young herrs? " The driver asks, with strong German accents. " Yes, I have an important appointment at Iosefka's Clinic. If you could take me there, perhaps I could spare a few pence Old British unit of currency. 1 Shilling = 12 pence (or pennies). 1 penny = 2 halfpence. In the 1700s, 1 penny can buy a hefty loaf of bread " I reply, of course, who could resist a few pints 1 pint = 0.473176473 liter of beer or a hot loaf of bread for his old wife at home? " Nein, herr! Selbst wenn du mir einen Schilling bezahlst, Ich wage es nicht. Heute nacht ist die nacht der Jagd. Gott segne dich. Viel Glück" "No, sir! Even if you pay me a Shilling, I dare not. tonight is the night of the hunt. God bless you. Good luck" The driver looks at the guard and replies to me fully in German, which bothers me because I don't understand. I used to skip several German class back then when was at college. "Erbärmlich außenseiter!" "Wretched outsider" One of the city guard says and spits the ground. And though I don't understand, I don't take his words as a warm welcome. The driver then drives the coach hastily out of the city gate and soon the weak light form the hooded lantern hanged around the coach disappear into the mist. That's strange. Perhaps the security in the city is not so good? Do they have a problem with new comers? I recount the poor countess story and check my flintlock pistol in my foreign coat again, now it's my only friend in this unknown city. " So this is the great city of Yharnam." I exclaim when I see the pointy bell towers that rise up into the sky. The city is old and its Gothic design is so genius. Located on a mountainous area, the streets are steep but still, I can see that the sewage system here are in a good condition.I walk past a several groups of citizen, who oddly carries pitchforks, saws and axes. Are those farmers come to town for a pint of ale? They should have left those dangerous-looking farming tools at home. And it even bothers me more that people in this city are not hospitable at all! They threw at me mean gazes and whispered behind my back! How impolite! But amongst the citizens, I note that many of them cover their eyes and has bandages all over them. Are they sickos like me that came here for a cure? I try not to bump into any of the odd-looking forks . After a few minutes of walking, I see a crowded Inn - the " Hunter's Stop." When I walk inside, the inn keeper welcomes me in with a dish of root soup and a strange brandy. "Not from around here, are ya? Drunk for a penny, dead drunk for a tuppence 2 pence " he says. I am quite hungry so I eat the soup in a hurry and quench my throat with the brandy. This common food is not bad, even for a sophisticated noble like me and the brandy produces a pungent, queer sting on the tongue, which is, however, quite refreshing and good. One cup begs the second and then, I have drank up likely 2 pints of the strange brandy. " Whattaya say, stranger? It's Pungent Blood Cocktail, Yharnam's special" He laughs " It's really good. And here's a Shilling and you will show me the way to Iosefka's Clinic" I place the silver coin on the table and say. The Inn keeper looks around, lowers his voice and says " It's in the Eastern quarter... I don't reckon you from around here, are ya? On the nights of the hunt, the Western Quarter is broaded up, blocking the passage to the Eastern quarter." Before he can grab the coin, I take it back and demand: " Whoops, not so fast, mate. Tell me how to get there and what's the hunt?" " Oh, you will know what's the hunt, mate. Very soon. But I know a small alley where an outsider like yourself can go through." He says and takes the coin. Before I go out, he considers something and says " I'll will spare you an advice: Find a place to rest until the morning come and don't go out. I'm off now and do not bother knocking my door later on." I follow the Inn keeper's intrustion and soon, before me, stands a three-story tall building cover in dried ivy. And on its front heavy iron gate, two words are engraved: Iosefka's Clinic. In the first sick floor, lit by several candles, sits an old man in a worn wheel chair. Hearing the door bell ringing, he turns and looks at my pale face and lifeless eyes. "Welcome, traveller. you've suffered a long journey to this great city of Yharnam. And you should be glad you did. The blood used in ministration, the trade of Yharnam, is a special thing indeed... The only thing that can cure your sickness..." He says in a raspy and mystery voice. " Hello. Well, you can see I'm a noble. Don't just gimme normal blood like other commoners. I'm looking for a remedy called the blood of a sage, or some say... Paleblood," I say. " Oh, yes... Paleblood... Well, you've come to the right place. Yharnam is the home of blood ministration. You need only unravel its mystery. But, where's an outsider like yourself to begin? Easy, with a bit of Yharnam blood of your own... But first, you'll need a contract..." Explanations Category:Blog posts